Panels having a plurality of evenly spaced perforations defined thereon for the purpose of mounting brackets or pictures on the panel are commonly called "pegboards". Such panels with brackets and pictures mounted thereon have found wide usage in the storage and display arts.
A wide variety of brackets and hooks are available for use with pegboard. Such brackets are usually formed of a wire or rod of a diameter slightly less than that of the board perforations and the brackets are provided with at least one off-set end portion for insertion into a perforation such that the rear surface of the board is engaged and a bracket stem portion engages the board front surface. The simplest brackets or fixtures constitute hooks which suspend from a perforation and more complex brackets may use a pair of perforation inserted portions and separate stud portions for inserting into other perforations to improve stability. Commonly, most pegboard brackets and fixtures are held in position by gravity in that the bracket is tilted upwardly to permit the offset end to be inserted into a perforation or perforations and when the bracket is pivoted downwardly to its operative position the bracket will be locked to the board and may not be removed therefrom without an upward pivotal movement.
While conventional pegboard brackets are adequately locked to the pegboard panel, the bracket is loosely oriented and maintained relative to the panel and as tools or articles supported by the brackets are removed therefrom, the bracket may be inadvertently raised sufficiently to permit it to be released from the associated panel perfroations and require replacement on the panel. Also, brackets connected to the pegboard panel through only a single perforation are free to swing laterally, which often creates difficulty in placing items on such a hook.
Pegboard bracket retainers or stabilizers for overcoming the above problems have been proposed and typical examples of proposed solutions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,859,008; 2,957,671; 2,961,724; 3,037,732; 3,272,468 and 3,392,949. While most devices shown in the aforementioned patents improve the retension and stability of pegboard brackets, such devices often require special machining or second operations on the brackets, or are of such construction as to be unsightly, expensive, or difficult to assemble to the bracket.
It is an object of the invention to provide a retainer for perforated board brackets which is economical to manufacture, requires no modification tot he bracket, and may be installed upon the bracket with ordinary skills.
Another object of the invention is to provide a perforated board bracket consisting of two sheet metal members which may be readily interconnected and mounted upon the bracket and perforated board, and will maintain their assembly during use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a perforated bvoard bracket retainer which may be readily formed of sheet material and may be easily assembled or removed from the associated bracket, and does not interfere with normal bracket use.
In the practice of the invention the pegboard bracket retainer consists of two members which may be readily formed of sheet metal, but could be of synthetic plastic material. A rear member is located between a bracket stem and the perforated panel front surface and includes end regions and lateral edges. A recess is defined in the rear member snugly receiving the bracket stem, and a stabilizing projection defined on the rear member extends through at least one of the panel perforations to lock the rear member to the panel.
A front member is slidably mounted upon the rear member by the use of channels defined on the front member lateral edges receiving the rear member lateral edges. As the front member engages the front portion of the bracket stem, it maintains the stem within the rear member recess and the stem is "sandwhiched" between the rear and front members.
Latching projections are defined upon the front member for cooperating with locking edges or elements formed on the rear member once the members are fully assembled, and the engagement of the latch and locking means prevents inadvertent displacement between the members. Also, stops in the form of tabs are defined on the front member for engaging an end edge of the rear member to limit the relative sliding movement of the front member on the rear member during assembly of the retainer components.
The basic concepts of the invention are readily adaptable to various forms and configurations of pegboard brackets, as disclosed in the accompanying drawings, and all versions of the invention may be economically manufactured and installed with a minimum of skills.